TUGS: The New Series "Ferry"
Ferry is the fourth episode of TUGS: The New Series. It was written by OldJones. Plot It was a rough time for the Star tugs and the Z- Stacks. Because of the extensive damage the tugs had done to the USS Henbourough, it was nearly unfixable. It took a great deal of money from Walter Zero and Jonathan Star's pockets for it to be repaired, and they were now almost bankrupt. The two fleets now had to fight desperately to hang on. They fought each other bitterly for any contract they could get. Sometimes they would even go as far as to steal barges, ships, and liners from each other. The tugs would do absolutely anything to get money, especially the Z-Stacks. One early morning, the Fultan Ferry was having trouble getting started. The last storm had done serious damage to it, and it needed repairs. But, it's owners could not afford to have an overhaul on it. "Come on, Mary, you can't us down now." Said it's driver soothingly. "We have to get these troops across the harbor." He tried to start up the ferry again, but to no avail. Suddenly, the driver heard a shrill whistle from Bluenose, the naval tug. "What is this ferry still doing here?! It should of left here five minutes ago!" Bluenose yelled. "You are dawdling! I do not like people who dawdle. Especially if they're delaying our military!" "I'm sorry Bluenose, but the ferry is having problems starting up." Said the driver. "It got damaged in the storm, and we can't afford to have repairs on it." "I don't care!" Said Bluenose. "You are holding up our troops! So get that ferry started, NOW!" Bluenose bumped the ferry hard, and it started up and spun out of control. "BLUENOSE, YOU IDIOT!!!" The ferry was now spinning like a top. The troops inside were thrown back in forth as the ferry spun around. The driver was trying his best to gain control. Suddenly, he saw a horrific sight. There was Warrior with Lord Stinker heading straight toward them! "Oh no!" Gasped the driver. "Warrior, don't come any closer!" But Warrior didn't hear him. "Warrior! WARRIOR!!!" BUMP! Warrior bumped right into the ferry, and it tipped over toward the dock. Warrior looked at the ferry. It was severely damaged, and was no longer operable. "Ops..." Said Warrior. " Well...at least they got the troops across the harbor." Said Lord Stinker. The Fire Tug was soon at the scene and was inspecting the damage. "This is very serious." Said the Fire Tug. "It's been damaged beyond repair." He turned to the driver of the ferry. "Who caused the all this?" " It was that naval tug Bluenose! He was blaming me for the ferry not starting up, and he bumped it!" "Right. We'll have a little talk with Bluenose later. Right now what's important is that we find out what's to be done with the ferry." "I'm afraid we'll have to sell it for scrap. There's no way we can put her back together." Said the driver sadly. The remains of the ferry were soon sold to Burke and Blair. The tugs watched as the parts were placed in a barge and was towed away. "I feel really guilty for bumping into Mr. Fultan's ferry." Said Warrior. "Don't feel bad, Warrior, it wasn't your fault." Said Sunshine. "Yeah. It was that stupid Bluenose. I bet the navy's giving him a hard time." Put in Ten Cents. All the tugs chuckled. "And he deserves it, too!" Said Top Hat. "But where are we going to do about a new ferry?" Asked Big Mac. "It was the only one in Bigg City! We'll have no way to transport the troops and supplies across the harbor." "I don't know." Said O.J. "But we don't have time to think about it. Captain Star wants us to go up river to bring down some timber. Come on, lads!" As the tugs followed O.J., Sunshine was worried. If there wasn't a ferry, there was no way to get troops across the harbor for training and supplies for the war effort. So what could they do? Sunshine was thinking of what they could do to replace the ferry, when the tugs passed Boomer. "Top of the morning, Star tugs!" Boomer said. "Mornin', Boomer" They replied. Sunshine then had an idea. He went over to Boomer. "Boomer," Sunshine said. "have you ever wanted to be a ferry?" Boomer laughed. "What kind of question is that?" "Well, you see the Fultan Ferry had to be scrapped and there's no way to get troops and supplies across the harbor." "Well, that sounds like a problem. Tell you what, Sunshine. If my owner agrees to sell me to Mr. Fultan, I'll do it." "Sunshine!" O.J. called. "Thanks, Boomer. I have to go now. Bye!" "See you later, Sunshine!" Boomer said as Sunshine chugged off. When the Star were coming back down, Sunshine went up to Boomer again. "So, what did he say?" Sunshine asked hopefully. "My owner told me he'll sell me to Mr. Fultan tomorrow. We'll just have to see what happens then. "Great! Thanks, Boomer!" He said as he chugged away with his log barge. "Anytime, Sunshine!" Said Boomer. Meanwhile at the Zero Dock, Captain Zero was talking to his Z-Stacks. "Well, it seems like our troops don't have a way of getting across the harbor. So, why not help them out?" The Z-Stacks agreed. "Gentlemen," Walter Zero said dramatically. "I think I have found a way to beat the Star tugs." The next day, Mr. Fultan bought Boomer from his original owner. Mr. Fultan had a few adjustments made on Boomer and had a Fultan Ferry sign placed on both of his sides, and sent him off to the Ferry Pier. When he got there, he was surprised to see a small tug named Zev with a sign that read "Zero Ferry" on his sides. "What are you doing here?" asked Boomer. "I thought I was the only ferry around here." "Well, you're wrong." Retorted Zev. "Now get lost!" "Now, hold it! I just got here, and I'm not leaving that easily." "You will when I get all the customers!" Said Zev. "We'll just see about that." Boomer moored himself up to the dock, patiently waiting for the troops. "Here they come now." Said Zev. "You just watch." Sure enough, the troops got into Zev and not Boomer. Boomer was shocked! "Told you." After Zev was loaded up with his supplies, he chugged off, sticking his tongue out at Boomer. "Something's fishy around here." Said Boomer suspiciously. All day, Zev went back and forth across the harbor carrying troops and supplies while Boomer stayed in his place. By the time the day was over, Zev had taken more troops and supplies across the harbor than Boomer could dream of, while Boomer hadn't gotten a single one. "Catch you later, loser!" Mocked Zev. He then laughed as went back to the Zero Dock. "So, how did you do?" Asked Captain Zero as Zev came into the Zero Dock. "I got 500 from all the troops." Replied Zev. "Good job, Zev! It looks like all that meat is really popular among the troops! We should do even better tomorrow!" The next day the same thing happened. Zev got all the troops while Boomer didn't get any. Ten Cents was suspicious. "Hey, Sunshine." He said as they passed by the ferry pier. "Do you think it's a little strange that Boomer hasn't been getting any troops or supplies?" "Maybe he's gotten jinxed again and it's his bad luck." Replied Sunshine. "I don't think it's bad luck, Sunshine. I'm getting the coast guard." Zev was about to make another trip, when he was stopped by Ten Cents and the coast guard. "What do you want?" Asked Zev rudely. "I have to get these troops and supplies across the harbor!" "I understand, it'll just be a little search, that's all." Said the coast guard. "Look all you want!" Said Zev. "You won't find anything!" But secretly Zev was nervous. The coast guard searched all over Zed. "Hmm, everything seems in order." Said the coast guard. "But your haul stinks of meat. I'm going have to have it searched." Zev gulped and hoped he didn't find the meat. "Ah ha!" Exclaimed the coast guard. "Just as I thought. Meat! And from the black market, I suppose?" "Wait, no, it's not what you think-" "That's it. You're coming with me!" "Oh Zero's going to kill me." Zev said sadly as the coast guard towed him away. "So that's why the troops always went in Zev!" Exclaimed Boomer as he went up to Ten Cents. "Ten Cents, you're a genius!" "Aw, it was nothing really-" "Now let's not get a big wheelhouse." "Alright, Boomer. Well, I better get back to my job. I'm sure you have lots of troops to deliver." "Thanks to you, Ten Cents! See you around!" Boomer said as he chuffed off to pick up supplies and troops. Ten Cents then went back to delievering coal barges with Sunshine, and everything turned out all right. Boomer got the money for taking the troops back and forth, and Zev was thrown in jail. It just goes to show that we should never let our greed get the best of us. Just look at what happened to Zev! Characters *Captain Star (Narrator) *Fultan Ferry *Bluenose *Warrior *Ten Cents *Sunshine *Boomer *Zev (First Appearance) *Walter Zero *Boomer's owner (Mentioned) *Top Hat *Big Mac *O.J. *Lord Stinker *Mr. Fultan *USS Henbourough (Mentioned) *Jonathan Star (Mentioned) Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes